


Dragonhearth

by WhiskeyNeet



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blacksmithing, Cunnilingus, Dragon Pussy, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Rimming, Wholesome, ascending humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyNeet/pseuds/WhiskeyNeet
Summary: Several years ago, a young man (Nathaniel) was adopted by a Dragonkin Blacksmith (Amelia). Training under her, he becomes a competent smith and makes his Master proud. Soon, Nathaniel learns that the Dragonfire fueling the forges has some unique benefits. See how these changes affect them and their relationship.





	Dragonhearth

I woke up before my master, and began preparing breakfast. I’m on my tenth year of apprenticeship under my master, Amelia. Amelia is a Blue Dragonkin from parts unknown, aged around 300 years old, though she looks as though she’s hardly in her 35th. Dragonfire imbues steel and mithril with magical properties not seen in even the strongest enchanter’s magicks. Being such a highly valued commodity, she has carved herself a cave high in the northern mountains on the border between Trenellia and Marcalcia in order to keep herself safe. Working only through contracts with the Overlord of the Three Nations, Amelia only makes an appearance in the capitol city when needed. The last appearance was when she chose an apprentice, me.

As I prepared my ever-growing portion of eggs and oats, a roar of a yawn shook the humble shack I shared with my master. In short order, Amelia stumbled into the kitchen. A set of pans hanging on the wall were knocked off by my master’s sleepy, clumsy tail. I sighed and sat a charred herbed haunch of wolf in front of her.

“Thank you, Nathaniel.” She pulled the spitted meat across the front of her short snout. “You know exactly how to pull me out of bed on lazy days.”

Lazy Days were what Amelia called the days in which there were no orders to be filled. Though they consisted of cleaning, and were very much not lazy.

I sat my bowl of oats and eggs down across from Amelia, and immediately tucked in. My Master began looking me over, contemplating me from behind the smoking meat in her hand.

“You’ve increased your intake again, haven’t you?” She asked after swallowing a whole serving. “Even though you’ve not aged in eight years, you keep growing, don’t you?”

“Yes, Master.” I nodded, setting my spoon down and salting my meal. “I’m growing stronger every day, and if I don’t feed myself well, I’ll be unable to perform at my peak.”

Amelia breathed a tongue of flame across her roasted wolf, charring it further. “It’s one of the perks of working with me.” She smiled. “You’re no longer a scrawny teenager unable to lift a smithing hammer. Though you’ve only aged several years, you’ve developed more than most others would in the span of these past ten years. Tell me, how does it feel to see the world continue to move around you while your natural processes have slowed to a crawl?”

She was teasing me again. “You know as well as I do that there’s nothing for me down there. I only knew the streets and which stall owners would look the other way when I nicked food from them. The politics and lives of the well-to-do mean nothing to me. The ‘friends’ I made on the streets turned on me as soon as I was accepted into your apprenticeship. They thought I’d forget about them and live high and mighty above them when I came back. Knowing they’ve aged ten years to my three over this past decade means nothing to me. I’ve entirely devoted myself to the trade, and I have no doubt in my mind that I’ll die doing this in a few hundred years. But it’s not as though I hate what you’ve given me. I quite enjoy the craft I’ve spent all this time learning, and will continue working even when you decide I’ve learned enough.”

“Well.” She said, swallowing another hunk of meat that would feed a family. “You are living quite high above them. But what if I never let you go? What if I take you on as my successor? I am coming on my 310th year, and I can’t continue this trade forever.”

“Oh don’t kid.” I shoveled more food into my mouth. “I know you’ve got at least another seven centuries before you get the the point where people would begin to consider you old.”

“What about after that, though?” She winked at me. “I’ll need someone to take care of me in my old age. And you’ll hardly be in your fifties by then. Daily exposure to my Dragonfire has magnificent effects on the body, after all.”

“We shall see.” I said, setting my spoon down in my now empty bowl. “You haven’t even given me an indication as to when I’ll earn the title of master. The contract you provided didn’t contain a clause against lifetime servitude, so I suppose I wouldn’t be able to protest.”

“There’s still so much I’ve left to teach you, Young Nathaniel.” She was cleaning the spit at the point. “So many secrets I’m unable to share. That is, until you show me that you’re ready for your very being to change.”

“What do you mean by that?” I asked, taking my bowl and the spit from her haunch of meat to the basin. “I’m only here to learn proper smithing technique, aren’t I?”

“On the surface.” She said, walking down the hall. “But who knows what else I can teach you along the way.”

By God, she was cryptic. I never knew what she meant when she went on about these secrets that she’s got set aside for me. And to be completely honest, it scared me. I might end up as dinner one day. Or I might get sick from the exposure to Amelia’s Dragonfire. Though, the latter seemed unlikely, as all its ever done is be beneficial to me and even the humans who wielded her steel and mithril.

After cleaning up the mess from cooking and hanging the cookware that Amelia seemed so inclined stay on the floor, I took stock of the pantry. Supplies of fresh food were low, but we had enough dried meat and pickled vegetables to keep us fed until well after our bi-weekly shipment of supplies was delivered. That day was only three off, so I thought we might be able to last with the less preserved of our stock. With that done, it was off to the shop to clean the equipment.

The shop was carved into an overhang of the mountain we were settled on. It was quite spacious, allowing Amelia to stretch her wings and tail while she worked. The floor was littered with scraps of iron and shavings of carbon from the last weeks worth of orders we’d fulfilled. The forge, long touched by Dragonfire glowed warmly in the corner. The strange thing about this fire is that it was never hot. Even standing over the forge and working metal, the flames never felt hotter than a couple dozen candles. At the hottest I’d felt it, it was no worse than working over the stove preparing meals. Though the blue tendrils of flame were hot enough to melt mithril, they’d never scarred me directly. I scrubbed the ceiling, swept the floor, ran a sieve through the trough of oil, and finally dumped all of the scraps and debris into our waste barrel.

The sun hung high in the sky, allowing no shadows to cast, and a cool breeze swept through our valley. Having done the cleaning in the shop, I set forth to our cabin for a light lunch. When I stepped through the door, I noticed the shack was spotless. Amelia took it upon herself to clean our living quarters after taking care of the hens she kept. It was a nice surprise to say the least. It was even nicer to see her sitting at the table with freshly baked loaves of bread and some of our stored butter.

“So.” I sat down across from my master. “What’s the occasion?”

“Do I require a reason to do what I enjoy, Nathaniel?” She questioned me sharply. “If you don’t recall, I do quite enjoy baking every now and again.”

“I didn’t mean to imply anything, Master.” I took the bread knife and roughly carved both of us hunks of still steaming bread. “It’s just a rare occasion to see it.”

“I suppose it is. Thank you.” She graciously accepted the portion I cut for her, and began to butter it. “Sorry if I come across as sharp, Nathaniel. It’s just… That time of year again.” Amelia bowed her head slightly.

“Ah.” I tore a hunk from the warm, butter soaked bread with my teeth “I know The Migration can be a bit stressful for one who’s settled down as you have.”

The Migration was a yearly occurrence where the Dragonkin from the Three Nations went back to their nesting grounds to reconnect, feast, and drink. My master was in much the same straits as I was. She was as much an orphan as she was a Dragonkin. Her father died in battle, and her mother was slain when the Clan Wars happened. Her mother told an incredibly young Amelia to fly from their homelands to the west, and not to stop until she had reached the Three Nations. A smith, looking for copper found her hiding in a cave, shaking and cold. She said she’d eaten nothing but the rats and lizards that called that cave home for months. The smith, feeling a pang of paternal nature convinced little Amelia that he wasn’t going to hurt her, and ended up taking her home and raising her as his own. Because of this human upbringing and that her parents were casualties of the largest war the Dragonkin people of the west had ever seen, she had no one to greet or even know her at The Migration.

“Don’t feel bad, Amelia.” I smiled, trying to cheer her up. “Even though you’ve got few reasons to take part in The Migration, you’ve got plenty of reasons to enjoy where you are. You’ve mentored a dozen people in the art of weaponsmithing, many of whom are still alive and well. You’ve made a name for yourself, and you’ve the favor of every king in the Three Nations. Lastly, you’ve elevated me from a poor street wretch to a future master smith. You’ve been more like a mother to me than I could have ever asked for.”

My master’s blue-scaled cheeks turned purple as she tried to hide a blush. “Thank you, Nathaniel. It’s hard to fight one’s instincts, but your company makes it easier as years go by.”

As today was a lazy day, the rest of the afternoon and evening were spent reading and relaxing. When night fell, I took the opportunity to bathe. Our bath house was kept warm by Dragonfire that licked the pipes the water pump utilized, so our baths were thankfully never cold, but always the perfect temperature. The bath was amazing on my sore shoulders and back. Cleaning the workshop always took a toll on me, and that day I found myself particularly exhausted. Time slowed and the sky got dark as I sank down to my neck and fell into a restful sleep.

I’m not sure how long I was out, but the water had gone cold. What had woken me up was a warm sensation on my forehead, and the flap of wings. I figured I’d just been messed on by a bird, as the window above the tub stood propped open. Assuming this, I grabbed my still soapy bath cloth, and washed my face again. Afterwards, I dried off and pulled on my night clothes.

I must not have been out for long, because Amelia was still awake as I returned to the shack where we slept. 

“Have a nice nap?” She winked at me.  
“Actually, yeah.” I pulled off my moccasins and set them by the door. “It was great, but I think a bird messed on me. Probably perched on the open window as I was sleeping.”  
“That’s terrible.” My master said. “That’s why I always keep the windows closed. You never know what could sneak into the tub with you.”  
“I’m off to bed.” I said, turning to the short hallway. “The bath is all yours now. Good night, Master.”  
As soon as I got into my cot and turned the lantern down, I’d fallen asleep. It was probably the most restful sleep I’d ever gotten. I woke up refreshed, revitalized, and feeling more alive than I had been since my first real meal here.

I wandered down the hall sleepily, preparing myself to start making breakfast. When I laid eyes on the kitchen table, I noticed a note scrawled in my master’s handwriting.

“Nathaniel,

The Fire was lit early, I’m assuming our delivery was sent a day ahead with a large order.  
Will be back by afternoon. No work today. Take it easy. Already ate, don’t worry about cooking for me.

-Amelia”

No surprise, I surmised. Sometimes large work orders came in with our supplies, oftentimes those orders were urgent and would cause our shipment to be brought to the supply point early.

But it wasn’t often I’d get a morning off, and given the possibility it’d be too late to start on such a large order, I might manage a full off day. So after feeding myself and cleaning up, I sat down with my favorite novel. It was supposedly an Historic Account of the founding of the of the Three Nations, but even eons ago, there’d been no lake “the size and depth Bay of Kardona” in the middle of Marcalcia. There was also certainly no vast serpent for the ancestors of the Overlord and the Three Kings to fight. More than likely it was a pond with an average sized serpent in it. Mythical beast or not is up to you to decide.

Several hours passed as I finally lost myself in the book, and as quickly as I finished it, the door swung open and my Master walked in with a keg over her shoulder.

“Hoi, Nathaniel! We’ve got gifts from the village!” She shouted happily, setting the keg on the kitchen table. “Tons of fresh fruits and meat, and even a few kegs of ale!”  
“Fantastic!” I added enthusiastically. “I’ll start hauling things in.”

The air was cool again, it was very seldom warm in our mountain peak smithy. It took a solid hour to bring all of the stuff in, and another to sort it all out. The pantry was stock full, and our cellar was now four barrels of ale richer. It’d been years since we had ale. The last time it touched my lips was during a small celebration dinner that Amelia had made me when I successfully smithed my first decent weapon. But the drink was for another time, we had work to do. I was sure of it. Turning around to see Amelia at the table, munching on slices of cantaloupe, I asked her when we’re going to get started.

“We’re not.” She laughed through a mouthful of melon. “It’s The Migration Festival!”

“The what now?” I sat down, spearing a piece of fruit with my knife. “I know it’s a massive deal for Dragonkin, but I don’t see what that has to do with the Three Nations.”

“The Overlord’s daughter took a Dragonkin husband!” She swallowed hard now. “The Nations are basically shutting down for the next few weeks because it’s now an officially recognized event. The town at the foot of the hill is decked out in Dragonkin faire, and the Overlord offered the Royal Woods as a meeting place for all the Dragonkin in the Nations!”

“Wow!” I sputtered. “This is a big deal now, isn’t it?”

“Extremely.” Amelia nodded. “It means that, even though we’ve been accepted and have had our own castes, we’re finally being truly welcomed in the Nations.”

I paused for a moment, contemplating what to say next over the piece of melon I was chewing.

“So.” I began to probe gently. “Would you like to go to the royal woods?”

Amelia’s wings drooped, and her tail gently hit the floor.

“I.” She began, hesitating and deciding what to say next. “I don’t have any reason, Nathaniel.”

“Well, I mean, it’s officially a holiday now.” I backed off a bit. “You won’t be missing anything here. If you think you would enjoy it, then by all means, go. I’ll be able to hold down the fort for a handful of days while you’re off celebrating with your kin.”

“My kin are the great great grandchildren of the smith in the town at the bottom of the mountain.” She looked at me, a little weepy. “I can see them any time I want.”

“I suppose that’s true.” I scratched the back of my head. “We really don’t make it down there often enough.”

“You’re right.” She nodded, tears welling in her eyes. “I’m still an aunt by name.”

“You absolutely should visit them this week at least.” I handed her a clean dish rag. “I know they still see you as their aunt, albeit quite far removed.”

Amelia blew her nose and shot me a playfully cutting look. “I’m not that old.”

“You’re 311 this year.” I replied flatly.

“That’s fair, but absolutely irrelevant.” She wiped her tears with the clean side of the towel. “As I said, I’m still their family.”

“Then spend some time with them!” I urged her. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll stay here and keep things tidy. Might crack open a keg of ale and make my own celebration.”

“I’d…” Amelia trailed off for a few moments. “I’d like you to go down to the foothills with me.”

“I’d love to!” I replied immediately. I didn’t need even a breath to think about it. I loved that nameless little hamlet in the foothills. “When do you want to go?”

“I’d like to go tomorrow.” She centered me in her drying eyes. “But I don’t want to stay too long. We’ve got so much food up here now, I’d hate to let it go to waste.”

“Then let’s go tomorrow at daybreak.” I speared another slice of melon. “I think I’ve still got that nice green doublet you got me.”  
We settled on the plan to visit the town, and I cooked a lavish meal for us both. Even through the sadness that comes with a lack of familial ties, Amelia seemed in good spirits. We went to our rooms that night grinning in anticipation.

I didn’t sleep much that night. I think it’s safe to assume that my master didn’t either. As I was up at the break of dawn either way, so I put on my green doublet and my best pants. After making myself presentable by trimming and shaping my young beard, I sat out a light breakfast of dried meat and crusty bread. My master was out in short order, wearing a light linen gown and strappy sandals. She mostly wore sackcloth and leather, so seeing her in something so womanly was quite nice. At least it was, until I noticed the scales on her chest and hips showing through the relatively thin cloth. I quickly averted my eyes, looking towards my breakfast with a stifled “Good morning!”

“Good morning, Nate.” She smiled sweetly at me. “I’m glad to see you so bright eyed and bushy tailed. I was afraid that sleep would evade you as it had me.”

“I had my fair share of trouble getting comfortable.” I cut a slice of bread for her. “But I’ve enough energy to go around, I suppose.”

“Those touched by the flame often do.” She nodded before tearing a hunk of her dried beef sausage off.

This was a first. My master had never called me Nate before. I’d felt warm since she said it, almost distracted. I felt my face redden, but Amelia had enough tact to ignore it. As soon as breakfast was eaten, and what little mess we had cleaned, we set out. I tightened my boots, expecting a long hike down. When we got near my master’s landing platform, she slipped her arms underneath mine. I heard her wings unfold, and my heart dropped. She was flying me down. I’d never flown before, and my God were we high up. Amelia’s hold on me grew tighter, and she flapped up and over her platform. I didn’t have any breath in me to scream. I just held fast on my master’s arms and clamped my eyes shut.

The flight was rather short. Only four or five minutes. It would have been an hour and a half walk down, so it was a welcome shortcut. We landed, and as soon as Amelia had sat her feet down behind me, she let me go. I immediately fell to my hands and knees, thanking God that I was safe. My master pulled me from kissing the turf in short order.

“You’re not dead, are you?” She said, gently dusting me off.

“No, thankfully.” I finally caught my breath. “I thought my heart would explode, though.”

“I’m quite glad it didn’t.” She wrapped me in a hug. “That would definitely have put a damper on the festivities.”

“I’m fine, thanks.” I rolled my eyes.

After I got my land legs back, we set forth to the nameless hamlet where the descendents of Amelia’s adopted father. Four generations had come and gone since Amelia was made part of the family, but she was still as welcome as she was 300 or so years ago. I was almost immediately surrounded by the children of the various nieces and nephews, and dragged away to play. I passed several hours with the kids, playing hide and seek, pitching washers and horseshoes, and various other pastimes and diversions. By the time we were through, I’d worked up quite the appetite and was looking forward to as much food as I could stuff into my face. I may have been blessed by the Dragonfire, but Children still have more energy than me.

The table in the center of the hamlet had been set for hours, though everyone was more or less grazing instead of sitting down for a meal. I decided to go against the grain and stacked a pile of food on a wooden plate. As I sat down to eat, Amelia sauntered over, quite tipsy from what I could tell. She was accompanied by her niece who was also a bit far into a barrel of ale. Amelia introduced me to her niece, and honestly I can’t even remember her name. The niece was flirting pretty heavily with me, and I mumbled disinterested replies through mouthfuls of roasted meats, grilled vegetables, and crusty bread. Amelia eventually took offence to her distant relative’s advances, and pulled me away from my spot on the bench and plate.

Away from the bulk of the party, and behind a tree near the foot of the mountain, my master kissed me soundly on the lips. There wasn’t the faintest hint of alcohol on her breath. She knew exactly what she was doing, and I wouldn’t be able to play this off as some drunken fit of jealousy. I admittedly deepened the kiss, and held her close to me. I figured if this was happening, I might as well enjoy it. This embrace lasted for a solid minute as our tongues got to know each other.

“Let’s.” Amelia started, though the words seemed to catch. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Back to our shack?” I was still holding Amelia close to me. “I think that’s a good idea. I’d like to crack open one of those casks of ale right now.”

“You read my mind.” My master winked at me, and lifted me bodily as her wings spread.

When we were in flight, my face against the top of her chest, I was able to finally grasp our size difference. I’d never thought about it before, but Amelia was at least two feet taller than me. I knew Dragonkin were big, but I never had the chance to appreciate the scale of the difference. Though, I suppose it didn’t matter too much. Scales, wings, tails, and all. I could still hear her heartbeat as we rose towards her landing platform, high above the village below.

We landed at the door to our shack, and Amelia carried me in. She kissed me again before stepping into the kitchen, leaving me in the hall. A moment later, I timidly followed her. She was coming up the stairs with one of our casks of ale on her shoulder. In her other hand was a sack full of crusty bread and dried meats.

“Let’s have our own private party.” She sat the barrel and food on the table. “I might need some help coping with what I’m going to do.”

“What do you me-”

“Shut up!” She half shouted at me. “I can’t handle this anymore. I can’t see you grow anymore. I can’t teach you anymore. I can’t have you in my life, unless I tell you.” Amelia then slumped to the floor sobbing.

“Tell me what?” I knelt beside her, wiping tears off of her cheeks. “Amelia. Talk to me.” I’d never used her name before. Well, without the required “Master” before it.

“Nate.” Amelia shook. “I love you. I looked on it as nothing but the kind of love a mother has for her child, but I was so wrong. At least I was proven wrong as I saw you mature over these past ten years. You grew stronger and more capable, and I began to feel things for you that I never had for my other pupils. I thought I’d be able to put up with it for another five or ten years, and see you off with a smile on my face and a mother’s love in my heart. But I can’t.”

“Hey.” I wrapped my arms around my shaking master. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. Listen, if this is too much trouble, I’ll make my way to the hamlet and start my life. I’ll find a town and work with the loc-”

She interrupted me again. This time it was with a kiss. A timid, soft touch, unlike the passion she’d exhibited earlier. 

“Don’t leave.” She said, tears still streaming down her face. “Stay here with me. I’ll still teach you. But I don’t want to call you a student anymore. I want you to be so much more than that, and I’ll even burn our contract if I have to. I love you. If you’ll have me, I’m yours wholly.” 

“I’ll stay.” I beamed at her. “And I’ll be whatever you want me to be. Hearing your feelings being poured out like this puts me over the moon. I love you too, Amelia. I’ll stay.”

Amelia and I stayed like that for a long while. I was wiping her tears away as they flowed, and she was struggling to control her sobs. When she had calmed down, she looked at me and smiled. Those shiny, loving, puppy dog eyes told me that I’d made the right choice in saying what I did. When her eyes were finally dried, and I had wiped away the last stray tear from her cheek, she wrapped her wings around us and kissed me soundly.

“Let’s get this party going.” She broke off our kiss and folded her wings away. “It’s not that I regret anything I’ve said. Don’t worry.”  
“That sounds like a solid plan.” I stood up and offered her my hand. “My meal was interrupted earlier anyway.”

Amelia took my hand, and stood up. She smacked my ass with her tail as she moved to tap the cask of ale she’d fetched earlier. By the time I sat down at the table, she’d placed a dragon sized tankard of that fermented delight in front of me. I knew I was in for one hell of a night.

My former master and I drank and ate from mid afternoon to midnight. Through the hours, we told each other stories and things we’d never share with anyone else. I learned more about her in the span of around eight hours than I had the past decade, and with each word, I fell more and more in love with her. It was obvious that we were both floating on cloud nine, and the beer was doing nothing to stop it. It didn’t matter, though. I was just happy to see her smile. Even if her teeth were like razors. Before we knew it, the night faded into early morning. By the time we decided to go to bed, the cask of brew was empty, and most of our smoked meat and bread were gone.

“I’ll clean up tomorrow morning.” I slurred, uneasily getting up from my seat. “It’sh time for ush to go to bed.”

“Agreed.” Amelia hiccuped,draining the last dregs of beer before getting to her feet. “Let’sh go.”

I let Amelia lead the way down our short hall, laughing as she knocked over the set of cookware hanging from the wall while using her tail to balance herself. She huffed something playfully and straightened up.

“Goodnight, Mashter.” I playfully bowed before kissing her.

As I turned around to open my door across the hallway, Amelia wrapped her tail around my waist and dragged me into her room.

In the darkness of her room, a blue flame licked out and lit a waiting candle. Amelia was silhouetted against a soft blue glow, allowing me to see her sliding off her dress. She threw the bundled garment toward me, and stepped forward, warping us in a warm embrace. Her tail encircled my leg, and her wings shielded me against the emptiness of night. I had only then noticed that I was chest level against her, my face rested in her ample bosom. Her scales, not unlike a snake’s, were quite soft. The heat I was feeling was also not coming from both of us, only me. She was cool to the touch. I selfishly nuzzled in.

“You remember that night in the bath?” Amelia laughed quietly. “That wasn’t a bird that messed on you.”

“What do you mean?” I was muffled by my comfortable position between her breasts.  
“That was my flame, I was testing you.” A blue flame started to encircle us. “I needed to know that if you could handle this.”

“What is this?” I looked around, catching glimpses of the fire between her wings. “I can handle it, of course! But…”

“Don’t worry, Nate.” She tightened her grip around me. “I’m going to Ember you. I’m going to change your very being. I’ve alluded to a change in you before. That those who are touched by the Dragonfire aren’t the same. They’re changed, but they’re still very much human. After this, you’ll be as close to me as a human could ever be. Your form may change, or you may not look any different. But your very being, your spirit, your soul, will be that of a Dragonkin. Nothing between us will change if you say no. I’ll still love you. Will you do this? Are you willing to be Embered?”

I am afraid to say it, but I hesitated. But only for a moment. “What do I have in life besides you, Amelia? I was just a street urchin. You plucked me from where I was and gave me a chance to be something. If that something is whatever ‘Embered’ is, then I’ll take that chance with the same enthusiasm I had when I agreed to be your apprentice. Do what needs to be done, Amelia, I’ll see you on the other side of it.”

As soon as I finished my sentence, Amelia released me, and her flame blazed stronger and brighter than it ever had. As I’d observed countless times before, her flame wasn’t hot. This time it was cold. Amelia stepped away, raising her hands, palms up. I could feel myself grow weightless as my breath began to steam forth. Ice crystals began to form on my exposed skin, while the blue fire engulfed me. There, floating, simultaneously burning and freezing, I felt myself change. It’s hard to really explain what was happening to me in that instant, but my spirit was being tempered, my soul was being forged into that of a Dragonkin. In the few moments I was suspended, I saw the knowledge of the past few centuries flow before my eyes. I reached out to grab whatever I could, but it all slipped through my fingers. My mind expanded, and an intimacy, a familiarity with the entire known world grew and dissipated. And then it was gone. Floating down to the ground, the cool fire burned out, and the ice formed on my skin evaporated.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, Amelia scooped me up and held me off the ground, kissing me soundly.

“How do you feel?” She timidly asked, resting her head on my shoulder.

“Indescribable.” My eyes were still wide with all the years of experiences I had and subsequently lost. “What in God’s name just happened?”

“It’s unknown.” She sighed. “Even to my kind. But you’ve a wealth of knowledge to discover, and you’ve millennia to do so. You’ve millennia to spend with me.”

At that point, I’d started crying. I’m not sure if it was the enormity of the change that just happened or if it was the relief that I wouldn’t have to age and die while my master wouldn’t age but a few years. This time, she was the one to comfort me. She actually laughed. I couldn’t be mad at her, of course. It was kinda absurd that I’d cry since both of those things were objectively great for me and my future.

“Stop your tears, Nathaniel.” She started rocking me back and forth. “There’s nothing to cry about. Even if the change you went through was an earth shaking moment, it was only a moment in the eons ahead of you. It’s the start of a new life. A new you.”

“Yeah.” I sniffed, sucking up my emotions. “And you’ll be there with me.”

“Exactly.” She stopped rocking back and forth. “I’ll be by your side for our own eternity.”

She kissed me. Deeply. I met her kiss greedily, almost forcing her mouth open with my tongue. She moved us toward her bed, and sat herself on the edge of her bed. My feet hit the ground, and I pulled her toward me. I laughed a bit as I was level with her while she was sitting. I didn’t mind, of course. It was great to see the woman I loved at eye level.

“Hey, Amelia.” I pulled back from our kiss, panting a bit. “Am I going to get taller after being Embered?”

“Nope.” She said plainly, and chuckled. “You’ll be chest level for life. But you know, horns and scales might start developing.”

“I suppose I can live with that.” I moved my hand up to run a finger along one of her horns. “I can’t see a downside. They’re pretty cool looking.” I grabbed the horn I was stroking, and pulled her back into a kiss.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and her wings unfolded, fluttering in joy. Before I even realized it, I was running my hands down her shoulders and towards her breasts. Her scales were cool to the touch, but there was a tactile heat closer to her heart. I assumed this was where her fire was kept, so I thought it natural. Despite being a scaled Dragonkin, her body was incredibly soft to the touch. I sank my fingers into Amelia’s breasts as gently as I was able to, and she gasped.

“Do you want to do this?” I pulled away from our kiss again, making sure that I wasn’t making my new love uncomfortable. “I want to, but if you don’t, we can stop.”

“Nate.” She cooed into my ear. “I’m the one that took off my dress. And if I didn’t want to do this, I wouldn’t have Embered you.”

“So.” I kissed her cheek, then continued. “If I wasn’t Embered, we couldn’t have done this?”

“I was going to jump your bones regardless.” She laughed. “I just wanted us to be as close as possible.”

I smiled, then sank my teeth into her neck. My bite was strong, drawing a trickle of blood.

“Oh no!” I pulled back, afraid I’d hurt her, but the wound had closed before my eyes.

“Don’t be gentle for my sake.” Amelia purred. “You’ve the strength of a dragon now. Use it.”

So I bit back down. Blood trickled from my mouth, though the taste was wholly pleasant. I moved down, biting her shoulder. After Amelia’s gasp escaped her lips, I felt her bite down on my shoulder as well as sink her claws in my back. The pain was overridden by a monumental wave of pleasure. I knew instinctively that I’d heal just as she had, and all I needed to do was enjoy the nearly orgasmic shivers of pleasure that ran through my entire body.

I lowered myself further, resting on my knees. Leaning forward, I kissed her firm stomach as my hands found their way to the fabric belt that was holding up her short silk pants. Once unfastened, I slid the light garment down. Amelia lifted herself up a few inches, allowing me to remove them completely. To my shock, she wasn’t wearing any underclothes. There was a small row of hard scales in a V shape above her exposed womanhood. Above that, there was a thick tuft of hair, neatly trimmed into a heart shape.

I kissed her navel again, running my tongue down her stomach, towards her eager quim. I moved myself back a few inches, allowing myself the proper angle to dive in. Spending a few moments kissing and biting her thighs, I then moved toward the ultimate goal. Tracing the V of scales with my tongue I moved to plant a kiss on her clitoris. Amelia gasped, but I barely gave her time to catch her breath before I sunk my tongue into her waiting pussy. She tasted fantastic. Like ripe strawberries and fresh cream, if I’m completely honest. I ravaged her until she was a quivering, sweating mess. Squealing in pleasure, my newfound lover entangled her clawed fingers in my hair, pulling me hard against her. She quivered around my tongue, climaxing against my face before letting go of my hair, and falling backwards to the bed.

After standing and dusting my knees, I moved to the other side of the bed and sat down beside Amelia’s head. We both smiled broadly.

“You’re as good with your tongue as you are with a hammer, Nate.” Amelia panted. “I hope I can keep up with you.”

“Who’s the master now, then?” I chuckled, laying back. “Here I thought you were going to teach me how it’s done.”

“You know, Nate... “ She propped herself up on her elbow and looked me in the eyes. “I’ve never actually done this before. You’re my first. I was so scared that I’d never find someone to love, or even a platonic companion to spend my years with. I’m so glad it’s you.”

“I couldn’t be happier.” I started, but before I could finish my thought, Amelia pushed me onto my back. My lover mounted me, planting her dripping honeypot on my mouth. I greedily lapped at her nectar as she teased my aching cock with a single finger before wrapping her long serpentine tongue around my shaft and taking me into her mouth.

“Oh.” She teased me, talking past her tongue. “Were you about to say something?”

I answered by skewering her with my tongue. She gasped and continued to pay attention to my pride. She was the greedy one, I thought. I’d just brought her to the pinnacle, but she wanted more while she lazily toyed with my desire? I grabbed her ass and pulled her down hard on me. While she was moaning against my manhood, I playfully smacked her butt. Amelia ground down against me, causing my nose to rest against her pucker. I pulled away, gasping for breath before adjusting and diving tongue first into her seemingly eager asshole. She was ready for it, and readily accepted my probing while she continued to pay very close attention to my dick.

A few moments pass, and I could feel my pleasure rising within me. Amelia seems to smile around me as she once again coiled her tongue around me. My balls filled and my eager cock began to throb. Amelia met this in kind by taking me to the base, and squeezing me with her tongue. I erupted down my lover’s throat, and she gulped down every drop of cum greedily.

Without missing a beat, Amelia rolled off of me, then straddled me. She gave me no time to recover, spearing her waiting pussy with my tentative manhood. Instead of allowing me to recover, Amelia rocked her hips, encouraging me to another erection. She smiled, and laid on top of me. Continuing her rocking motions, she licked my ear and whispered.

“I knew you wouldn’t give up that easily.”

As she finished, I thrust upwards. Amelia met my thrust before bracing herself on my chest.

“We’re taking this at my own pace.”

Amelia rode me hard and fast. She wasn’t entirely focussed on her own pleasure. Amelia was milking me with all the desire she had in her body. Bouncing against my pelvis, my lover started panting and moaning more and more with each impact. Amelia bit her lip and ran her claws down my sternum, cutting my chest deep. As the blood flowed, and I gasped in an indescribable mixture of pleasure and pain. We finished together. Amelia screamed against the silence of the mountain top night, and I gripped her sheets tightly enough that I drew blood from my own palms.

Amelia collapsed against me, panting. High on the pleasure of her climax, she muttered a quiet affirmation of her feelings for me. I replied in turn. She gave me a quick kiss before standing up and drawing the covers. I rose to the other side of the bed and pulled my half of the bedclothes. We got into bed, and faced each other. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder. 

Amelia breathed a sigh of contentment before speaking.

“Nate.” She pulled away, smiling at me. “I’m sorry I didn’t let you finish speaking earlier. I really do want you to say what’s on your mind.”

“Oh, that?” I laughed and planted a kiss on her lips. “I just wanted to say that I’m happy you’ve given me such a long time to spend with you. I know this isn’t really the traditional Dragonkin way, and that we may be blinded by our afterglow, but will you do me the honor of being my bride?”

A cold, deep blue flame enveloped us suddenly. As Amelia began to cry with joy, I could feel the flames closing in around us. The rest of the night passed in a blur. When we woke up together, we were at the peak of the mountain, several hundred feet above our workshop below. The sun breached the horizon as I stood, helping my newly wedded wife to her feet. I noticed something. Amelia’s hair was tinged with flecks of gold, and colorful feathers had been braided throughout. One braided lock fell against her cheek, a feather brushing her shoulder. She was dressed as well. In a stunning crimson gown, laced at the bodice with a golden string.

At this time, I’d realized that Amelia had been staring at me in shock too. I looked down, assuming I was still naked. Quite the contrary. I was in a leather doublet that had been dyed the same crimson as Amelia’s gown, a pair of beige leggings made from the nicest linen I’d ever worn, and a pair of black calf high boots with golden buckles. Reaching up, I don’t feel my hair completely braided with feathers, though a lock that mirrored Amelia’s had been, along with a deep blue feather that fell down to my chest.

“What is this, Amelia?” I couldn’t help myself from smiling even though I was deeply confused.

“We’ve been blessed!” My bride beamed at me. Her sharp teeth sparkled in the rising sun. “The Dragon Deity has chosen to recognize our union! In the midst of the Migration Festival, a time of year full of official Dragonkin marriage ceremonies, he recognized us!”

I felt my eyes fill with tears, and the stupid smile I’d been wearing started to pull at my cheeks. Amelia and I embraced each other as that same deep blue flame from the previous night surrounded us again.

“Hark.” A rumbling voice cracked the sky as thunder. “As it was in the days of old: a Human Child, born of the Earth shall be united with a Child of the Sky. The following ages may see change across the face of our world. Peace. War. Famine. Plenty. One thing shall remain. Your Love for each other, and the Love that you will feel for those born from your Blessed Union.”

The flame warmed slightly, and enveloped us momentarily before dissipating in a puff of fragrant smoke. There was so much to take in. Another millenia of memories flooded my mind, and I clamped my eyes shut. I learned that this was destined to happen. The union of The Overlord’s Daughter and her Dragonkin husband had been blessed in the same manner as ours. Though theirs was a bit more official. I wiped my wife’s tears away, smiling brightly at her before wrapping my arms around her, kissing her, and sweeping her off her feet.

The thing about being blessed by the Dragon Deity is that you develop a certain way. Within the year, I’d started to grow my own horns and scales. They were the same color as my wife’s. At first we assumed it was a symptom of the Embering ritual, but the growth was faster than expected. Writing the Overlord, we learned that his daughter had started developing the way I had. Though her new features were red, as her husband’s. I grew stronger, faster. I could work harder than I ever had before, and could forge my own Enchanted Mithril by the end of the year.

The years passed, but Amelia and I stayed the same. Ten years on, she and I had our first child. He was named Darin, after Amelia’s adoptive grandfather. Several years out from that, we had a daughter. I gave her the name Amara, after my deceased mother. I feel like she would have been proud of me.

The time it took for our children to come of age came and went. Before we knew it a century had passed. The Overlord of the Three Nations still ruled with her husband. She came into power after her father fell to illness seven years after her marriage. She was a kind ruler, and though drought and famine had come to the realm, she led her people through the hardships with compassion. We and the Royal Couple had become friends over the years. We were the same after all. Our children grew up together. Darin had fallen for, Embered, and came to marry the Overlord’s adopted daughter. Nothing about our standing changed from that union, we were already the Royal Smiths after all. Amara, thanks to some bizzare Dragonkin tradition, remained with us at the workshop.

It’s been a total of 300 years since our Union. The Kingdoms are at peace. Trade has opened with the other continents half a world away. Everyday the sun rises and shines just as brightly as it had on the morning that Amelia and I woke up on the peak of our corner of the world. I look into the eyes of my adoring wife, and my loving daughter, and realize that I may be the luckiest man in the world. Darin might argue that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a sequel. Who the fuck knows. There is a fanfic of one of my favorite manga coming up, AND another original idea full of disgusting, shameful affection. Stay tuned!


End file.
